Kibouteki Refrain
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Kibouteki Refrain (希望的リフレイン) ; Release Date : 2014.11.26 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-90311～2 (Limited Edition Type A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-311～2 (Regular Edition Type A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90313～4 (Limited Edition Type B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-313～4 (Regular Edition Type B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90315～6 (Limited Edition Type C, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-315～6 (Regular Edition Type C, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90317～8 (Limited Edition Type D, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-317～8 (Regular Edition Type D, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Kibouteki Refrain (希望的リフレイン) / Senbatsu # #* (Type-A) Ima, Happy (今、Happy) / Team A #* (Type-B) Ambulance / Team K #* (Type-C) Utaitai (歌いたい) / Team B #* (Type-D) Seifuku no Hane (制服の羽根) / Team 8 # #* (Type-A) Juujun na Slave (従順なSlave) / Team A #* (Type-B) Hajimete no Drive (初めてのドライブ) / Team K #* (Type-C) Loneliness Club (ロンリネスクラブ) / Team B #* (Type-D) Me wo Aketa Mama no First Kiss (目を開けたままのファーストキス) / Team 4 # #* (Type-A/B/C) Kibouteki Refrain (off-vocal) #* (Type-D) Kaze no Rasen (風の螺旋) # #* (Type-A) Ima, Happy (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Ambulance (off-vocal) #* (Type-C) Utaitai (off-vocal) #* (Type-D) Kibouteki Refrain (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Juujun na Slave (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Hajimete no Drive (off-vocal) #* (Type-C) Loneliness Club (off-vocal) #* (Type-D) Seifuku no Hane (off-vocal) # #* (Type-D) Me wo Aketa Mama no First Kiss (off-vocal) # #* (Type-D) Kaze no Rasen (off-vocal) ; DVD # Kibouteki Refrain Music Video # Kibouteki Refrain Music Video (Live Ver.) # #* (Type-A) Ima, Happy Music Video #* (Type-B) Ambulance Music Video #* (Type-C) Utaitai Music Video #* (Type-D) Seifuku no Hane Music Video # #* (Type-D) Kaze no Rasen Music Video Theater Edition Details ; CD # Kibouteki Refrain # Ima, Happy # Reborn / [[Team Surprise # Kibouteki Refrain (off-vocal) # Ima, Happy (off-vocal) # Reborn (off-vocal) Included Members '"Kibouteki Refrain"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (32 Members) (Jeon Somi & Kang Seulgi Centers, Media Senbatsu in bold) * Team A: Choi Hyojung, Hwang Eunbi, Jung Yerin, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Oh Seunghee, Wendy Son * Team K: Choi Yuna, Goto Moe, Hyun Seunghee, Jeon Somi, Jung Soyeon, Kim Jiho, Kim Suyun, Lee Kaeun, Moon Byulyi, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoon Bomi, Yoon Songhee * Team B: Cho Miyeon, Jung Haerim, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Park Chorong * Team 4: Choi Yewon, Heo Jiwon, Kim Sihyeon, Kwon Eunbin, Oh Hayoung * Team 8: Nakano Ikumi '"Ima, Happy"' Team A (チームA) (22 Members) (Hwang Eunbi & Kim Seolhyun Centers) * Team A: Choi Hyojung, Choi Yuju, Hirai Momo, Hwang Eunbi, Jo Serim, Jung Mimi, Jung Yerin, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Seokyoung, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Kim Sojung, Lee Seoyoung, Lee Simyeong, Myoui Mina, Oh Seunghee, Roseanne Park, Seo Soojin, Son Chaeyoung, Wendy Son, Yang Hyesun '"Ambulance"' Team K (チームK) (22 Members) (Moon Byulyi Centers) * Team K: Choi Yuna, Goto Moe, Heo Yoorim, Hyun Seunghee, Jeon Somi, Jung Jinsol, Jung Soyeon, Kim Dahyun, Kim Jiho, Kim Minji, Kim Suyun, Kwon Chaewon, Lalisa Manoban, Lee Kaeun, Lee Yukyung, Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Moon Byulyi, Shimoguchi Hinana, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoo Shiah, Yoon Bomi, Yoon Songhee '"Utaitai"' Team B (チームB) (22 Members) (Kim Minji Center) * Team B: Cho Miyeon, Choi Yoonah, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Im Nayeon, Ji Suyeon, Jung Haerim, Jung Wheein, Kang Seulgi, Kim Jennie, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kim Sohye, Kim Yerim, Lee Gahyeon, Liu Xiening, Matsumoto Hinata, Min Karin, Park Chorong, Park Jiwon, Son Hyejoo, Viian Wong, Wang Yiren '"Juujun na Slave"' Team A (チームA) (22 Members) (Choi Hyojung & Kamikokuryo Moe Centers) * Team A: Choi Hyojung, Choi Yuju, Hirai Momo, Hwang Eunbi, Jo Serim, Jung Mimi, Jung Yerin, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Seokyoung, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Kim Sojung, Lee Seoyoung, Lee Simyeong, Myoui Mina, Oh Seunghee, Roseanne Park, Seo Soojin, Son Chaeyoung, Wendy Son, Yang Hyesun '"Hajimete no Drive"' Team K (チームK) (22 Members) (Jeon Somi & Kim Jiho Centers) * Team K: Choi Yuna, Goto Moe, Heo Yoorim, Hyun Seunghee, Jeon Somi, Jung Jinsol, Jung Soyeon, Kim Dahyun, Kim Jiho, Kim Minji, Kim Suyun, Kwon Chaewon, Lalisa Manoban, Lee Kaeun, Lee Yukyung, Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Moon Byulyi, Shimoguchi Hinana, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoo Shiah, Yoon Bomi, Yoon Songhee '"Loneliness Club"' Team B (チームB) (22 Members) (Kang Seulgi & Park Chorong Centers) * Team B: Cho Miyeon, Choi Yoonah, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Im Nayeon, Ji Suyeon, Jung Haerim, Jung Wheein, Kang Seulgi, Kim Jennie, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kim Sohye, Kim Yerim, Lee Gahyeon, Liu Xiening, Matsumoto Hinata, Min Karin, Park Chorong, Park Jiwon, Son Hyejoo, Viian Wong, Wang Yiren '"Me wo Aketa Mama no First Kiss"' Team 4 (チーム4) (22 Members) (Heo Jiwon & Kwon Eunbin Centers) * Team 4: Choi Yewon, Elkie Chong, Ha Sooyoung, Heo Jiwon, Jang Yeeun, Jeon Soyeon, Jung Yiyeon, Kang Mina, Kato Kokoro, Kim Bora, Kim Doyeon, Kim Hyunjin, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Sihyeon, Kim Yewon, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Oh Hayoung, Song YuQi, Uhm Jungwoo, Wang Chingyi, Yeh Shuhua '"Seifuku no Hane"' Team 8 (チーム8) (20 Members) (Iikubo Haruna Center) * Team 8: Abe Mei, Choi Yubin, Gyoten Yurina, Hattori Yuna, Iikubo Haruna, Inoue Miyuu, Kamachi Yukina, Kang Lena, Kawamura Ayano, Kim Bora, Kim Hyeyoon, Miyata Manamo, Nakano Ikumi, Okabe Rin, Rissen Airi, Shitao Miu, Takamoto Ayaka, Woo Hyejoon, Yamamoto Anna, Yokoyama Yui '"Kaze no Rasen"' * Team A: Wendy Son '"Reborn"' Team Surprise (チームサプライズ) (20 Members) (Kim Sohye Center) * Team A: Hirai Momo, Kim Sojung, Myoui Mina * Team K: Jung Jinsol, Kwon Chaewon, Lee Yukyung, Yoo Shiah * Team B: Choi Yoonah, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Im Nayeon, Ji Suyeon, Jung Wheein, Kim Sohye, Kim Yerim, Lee Gahyeon, Liu Xiening, Park Jiwon, Viian Wong * Team 4: Jang Yeeun, Kim Kyungjoo General Information Kibouteki Refrain is the 38th major single (40th overall) released by AKB48. Trivia * First senbatsu of Nakano Ikumi. * Graduated members Im Yoona, Son Jihyun, Kim Hyoyeon and Kim Yongsun make cameo appearances in the PV of Kibouteki Refrain. * Kaze no Rasen is Wendy Son's graduated song. * Last single of Roseanne Park and Wendy Son. * This single contains the largest number of songs, along with Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby. Both singles contain a total of 11 songs. Category: AKB48 Singles